


Some Dribbles

by SaviorKratis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorKratis/pseuds/SaviorKratis
Summary: I needed a place to put my requests sohere we go!!Probably only Jerry/RalphSucculent-asks on tumblr (;





	1. INTRO

I really want more content on this ship so  
I decided to start making it myself

I asked my followers to leave some requests! They'll be posted here! :0)   
Give me a tiny bit to write<3

Lengths depend on how big I can imagine the plot


	2. Music Will Untune The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested:  
> Jerry comforting Ralph after Ralph goes through panic and anger
> 
>  
> 
> It ended up not being a ton of anger but..
> 
> Emotional hurt and comfort!

2:49AM

Androids didn’t need a lot of what they called sleep, thus resulting in androids staying out late a lot. It was a way to keep themselves busy and happy. Ralph accepted this lifestyle and the lifestyle of his extrovert partner. This did however require boundaries and small rules. Like Ralph joining every now and then to small events and simple get togethers, and Jerry would always let him know when he’d go home and be home. And whenever there were sirens they’d chime in, saying things were ok. Ralph had heard three sirens in the last thirty minutes.

Today the android had done only one of them, which included saying he’d be home at 2:15 AM at his time of leaving for the event. Ralph’s chest felt heavy as the time continued to tick further, anxiety being a slowly growing darkness inside of him. It made his small twitches become more common, some growing worse. He was trying his best to keep himself collected, thinking the other may have run into a road block. Or protesters. He flinched and forced himself to get up.

His core was giving him a heat warning, setting a simulated breath in program. Though with his mind in a turmoil it was quick and uneven, images of possible scenarios managing to find their way into his thoughts. All the possibilities. The streets weren’t safe yet, he could’ve been discovered while on his way home. Perhaps they set Jerry on fire. Ralph heard a weird noise not too long ago. Detroit never recovered that well from ‘The Decline Of Detroit’.

Now hot tears were forcing their way out, rolling over his cheeks at rapid speed. He wanted nothing more than to curl up as he looked around their new home. After the revolution they gave cheap houses to androids to fix up, bringing once abandoned and heavily vandalized houses back to small neighborhoods owned by androids of all types who happily fixed them up. Jerry had been excited, happy to give Ralph a safe space.

He felt everything but safe right now. It started to feel cold and empty, the darkness making him feel alone. Ralph didn’t want to be alone again, he finally thought he could be happy and recover. Without Jerry he couldn’t do that. And without thought, he had started pacing around, knocking things over in panic. 

3:03

The door carefully creaked in protest as Jerry opened the door. He could hear a noise, one that he couldn’t quite place well. Though his answer came fast as he closed the door and turned on the lights. Revealing and android stood over the table, tears and thirium staining the blueish cheeks. “Ralph-...”   
“Where the fuck have you been!?”

The android looked beyond miserable, his expression closer to a kicked dog that was trying to defend itself but couldn’t fight against its own disheartenment. Jerry let out a soft sigh as he started to take off his jacket.  
“I am sorry I didn’t tell you I would run late...”  
But Ralph didn’t seem to take this as a good answer as he slammed his fists on the table and let out another broken sob.  
“Shut up, Jerry!” 

Jerry held his hands up in defense, remaining calm as the other continued, hoping that getting it off his chest would help.  
“You said you’d be home at 2 15 and would tell Ralph when you’d start walking! And then you wouldn’t even chime in for the siren! I was worried!” The man cried, continuing to hit the table to accentuate his words.  
Jerry slowly moved closer to the other, keeping eye contact with him.

“I know and I am extremely sorry. I never heard the sirens and I thought you had gone to bed already like you usually do.” He softly said, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder. When Ralph didn’t seem to pull away from, he carefully grabbed one of his hands and instantly was met with Ralph turning and throwing his arms around the other, hugging him tightly.

“I promise that it won’t happen again.” He softly spoke, gently stroking his hair. Jerry held him like that for a while until Ralph slowly pulled away.   
Despite being an android, he looked like a tired mess.  
“How about we go to bed and talk about this in the morning..?”  
“Ralph would like that..”

And thus, Ralph held Jerry throughout the night.


	3. Dog Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested! A small quick thing before I go to bed (;
> 
> It is hurt to comfort to fluff? I guess?

He could feel the scorching heat engulf his face and body. The once gently crackling soon sounding like rabid dogs, barking without mercy and trying to get their teeth in the nearest object. This time, he couldn’t escape. The gasoline-soaked rope cut into the delicate skin and slowly cutting deeper as it caught fire. It was almost as if the rope wanted to get away as well. Like a rat in a slowly heating bucket.

His fans whirred, wanting nothing more than fresh and cold air. But it burned. Every time he gasped he was only reminded of his mistakes, warnings filling up what was left of his vision. He wanted to trash around, get away from the heat but instead his joints locked. Only an occasional twitch could get them to shortly move. 

Jerry was carefully watching the other’s sleeping form. For sleeping parties he had been taught to never awaken a child while in a nightmare to keep them from getting more stressed. They’d always simply wait it out and carefully wake them up. Sometimes they’d remember and sometimes they wouldn’t and simply fall back asleep. Deviants however seemed to keep onto these dreams.

So he waited, wanting nothing more than to hold the other close. Jerry could easily read the pain on his face, his LED lightening up the pillow that his head restlessly laid on. He noticed it came in patterns, once Ralph’s nose scrunched up it’d cause a small twitch in his lip. 

Then the LED started to turn less rapidly, the twitched died down. Jerry let out a quiet sigh as he placed his hand on the other’s shoulder and gently stirred. “Ralph?” He whispered, being met by eyes shooting open and searching for him. “It’s okay. You are safe.” He softly reminded the other, rubbing the shoulder gently. 

“I’m cold..” Ralph whimpered, trying to dismiss the warning. “Ralph’s cold.” He repeated. Jerry carefully pulled the covers up and laid against him. “I’m here Ralph. Are you going to be ok.” He had asked. It took a moment before Ralph turned on his side and pulled Jerry even closer, placing his forehead against the other’s chest. “As long as you’re here..”

Jerry remained out of low-power to make sure Ralph’s situation didn’t change. After an hour he decided to switch to low, still being able to wake up if he heard something. But instead, he fell deeper and didn’t wake up until he felt something against his face. Ralph was waking him up, with gentle and careful kisses. Despite the state, his lips were soft and warm. Jerry couldn’t help but try and catch the other mid-aid. And so he managed, getting the other to giggle and snuggle back against him. 

“Ralph wanted to say thank you...In a special way.”


	4. Whale Of A Time (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry and Ralph go on a carnival date!
> 
> Tooth rotting fluff

Trashytwenties requested  
wHAT ABOUT JERRY TAKING RALPH ON A CARNIVAL DATE BC THATD BE CUTE OK BUT ONLY ID YOU WANT BYE

The two androids walked along the sidewalk, holding hands and smiling like teenagers who only just had find love. The moon stood high and bright, though nothing could go against the bright lights ahead from the carnival. The Ferris wheel standing out among the other attractions. Their eyes twinkled as they smiled and chuckled. Jerry made a quiet comment, one that make Ralph smile widely and bump against him. For once they weren’t in their usual uniforms.

Jerry was wearing a dark purple hoodie with a yellow whale on the front, Ralph on the other hand had a simple emerald green sweater. It was different but they both felt warm and happy. There was a comfort they weren’t used to, androids never really had several kinds of clothes but now that they were free and could get jobs and also could afford different clothing. Out of the two Jerry was a bit more stylish while Ralph preferred comfort and baggy clothing. Around the house however, he dared to reveal himself more. Jerry had given him that confidence through many gentle compliments and touches. 

Infront of the big gate they stopped for a moment, sharing a quiet moment with each other before entering. Jerry made sure to stay close to the other, sometimes giving soft touch to ease him and ground him. There was quite a big crowd, which gave Jerry some worry but he felt confident today. They started with some of the simple ride, despite them being meant for children they could laugh and tease each other. During the fishing ducks game they challenged each other to see who could be the fastest. This didn’t come without sabotage as they tried to catch the duckies the other kept trying to catch. Jerry grinned as he ended up stealing one of Ralph’s duckies without the other seeing it, though still declared him the true winner afterwards.

The second game became a toss game which they did end up playing fair.   
Ralph however had been a bit too enthusiastic and nearly swung his arm against Jerry, which he rapidly apologized for and showered Jerry’s face with gently kisses. Then hoping to make up for it by buying a small whale plush with another whale attached to the side. Jerry made a joke about it being so Ralph didn’t have to carry it, the shorter android took this serious and swore he did it for him. The blue hue on Jerry’s face spread as he laughed and gently pecked him on the lips. “I know, lovely.” 

After going past a few more stalls they ended up at the ferris wheel. Jerry gently squeezed Ralph’s hand as they waited in line.  
“You don’t need to worry, just don’t look down and you’ll be good!”  
Ralph smiled at this.  
“Ralph knows he’ll be safe with Jerry.”  
“Even if I bite?”  
“Even if you bite.”  
They exchanged a short laugh before getting in.

The ferris wheel moved slowly though ended up giving a beautiful view as they reached the top. Jerry gently leaned against Ralph as he looked over the landscape around them. He felt warmth in his core as he realised he never could’ve imagined life this way. Androids hadn’t been allowed to even dream of this. A date with their soul mate, being allowed to laugh at something they actually found funny and be gifted things out of love. He held the whale plush close to him.

He then looked up at Ralph who sat peacefully, the wind gently blowing through his hair as his blue LED pulsed gently. His eyes were half lidded and a relaxed smile rested on his lips. Another blush spread over his face as he chuckled and looked away. Ralph raised his eyebrows and looked over at the other who shyly tried to hide.

The gardening android let out a curios hm and tilted his head.   
Jerry looked back over at him, briefly licking his lips before shaking his head. “Nothing, Ralph.” He replied though decided to play it a little different. “I just think you’re extremely handsome.”  
This wasn’t the answer the other expected as he now also had his cheeks turn a blue hue, though much faster than Jerry which caused another laugh.

Jerry secured the whales before cupping the other’s face and kissing him, one which was more than gladly returned.  
“Ralph wants to thank you for the wonderful evening.”  
“Luckily it isn’t over yet.”


End file.
